impossible_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of Nights
Night of Nights is a remix of Flowering Night (which is Sakuya's theme in the 9th Touhou game) and this remix was composed by COOL&CREATE. The first black MIDI of this song was uploaded on Nico Nico Douga by 白鷺ゆっきー@黒雪ごはん (Shirasagi Yukki @ Kuro Yuki Gohan) a year after they uploaded Final Savage Sister Flandre S. Night of Nights Remixes *Night of Nights: 17,084 Notes (COOL&CREATE) *Night of Nights: 84,914 Notes (4716736151529157) *Night of Nights: 693,194 Notes (InDaHood) *Night of Nights: 0.85 Million Notes (TheTrustedComputer) *Night of Nights: 1,034,247 Notes (TheTrustedComputer) *Night of Nights: 1.1 Million Notes (TheTrustedComputer) *Night of Nights: 1.1 Million Notes V2 (TheTrustedComputer) *Night of Nights: 1,927,533 Notes (TheTrustedComputer, InDaHood) *Night of Nights: 2,268,586 Notes (TheTrustedComputer ×2) *Night of Nights: 2,479,857 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78) *Night of Nights: 3.26 Million notes (인한국) *Night of Nights: 5,709,883 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78) *Night of Nights: 14,600,000 Notes (GigaBitProductions) *Night of Nights: 17,000,000 Notes (인한국) *Night of Nights 8 Weaken Revision: 35,245,792 Notes (ooo 000) (Download) (Not weakened!) *Night of Nights Extended v2.1.0: 90,139,930 Notes (ooo 000) (Download) *Night of Nights Extreme Murder Mode B1: 101,264,091 Notes (Carlos S.M.) (Download) *Night of Nights Extreme Murder Mode B3: 302,647,381 Notes (Carlos S.M.) (Download) (Alternate Video) *Night of Nights Extreme Murder Mode B4: 373,795,794 Notes (Carlos S.M.) (Download) (Alternate video (Warning: Glitchy*)) (Less Glitchy Video (Buzzy Audio)) (Yet Another Video (Desync and Weird Audio Warning!)) *The “glitchy” video is the most accurate one. Night of Nights Extreme Murder Mode Can somebody please add a video of Night of Nights Extreme Murder Mode B4? There are a few versions of Night of Nights Extreme Murder Mode, but I think Knock’s video of B4 is the most interesting. For example, the intro from ooo 000’s version had it’s melody replaced by the melody that’s supposed to come after, after a few seconds. But the tempo changes are still there! Later in the song, there are strange tempo changes that sometimes don’t correspond to what you hear, and there are also weird notespeed changes that seem random. Also, the original MIDI is not fully playable in pretty much all MIDI players, with the exceptions of some audio generators. The strange tempo changes come from all the MIDIs fighting for their control of the tempo and making a big mess. The notespeed changes are from the speeding up and slowing down of the video to match the audio. There is also B1 and B3, but B4 is the latest version. B4 has 3 crashpoints: The first is an unknown crashpoint, but very powerful. The second is from multiple MIDIs. The final crashpoint is from Night of Nights 8 Weaken Revision, and it is also quite powerful. The first crashpoint existed only in B4, while the second was from B1, and buffed in later versions. The third one existed even in the first version, B1. The MIDIs merged are unknown, but it is possible that the upgrade from B3 to B4 was in the form of a single, private MIDI that was never uploaded into YouTube, upgraded to 70 million. Some suspects for the the MIDIs merged are Night of Turks V4, Night of Nights V2, Night of Nights Black V2, Night of Nights Extreme Blitz, and Night of Nights 16.7 Million. The name probably comes from the fact that it will be completely unloadable in PFA because it is so far past the border of unopenabillity. In fact, it probably murdered Carlos’ computer so hard that he couldn’t make B5, let alone the final version. However, if there was no such limit, Night of Nights Extreme Murder Mode Final will probably have at least 1 billion notes of pure overlap and spam. The limit does not come from MIDIs to merge, because he could always upgrade the merged MIDI manually. Also, the final version would probably have about 100 million of sustain, which would make it almost impossible to play without more than 12 hours of lag on anything but the most optimized MIDI players. For comparison, the already-extreme Cirno’s Perfect Math Class Ultra-Notecrash + Storm-Mashup Version has “only” 3 million of sustains. And the probably-unplayable lag tester named “ILTERIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” has about 63 million of sustains. Even the official video shows some lag, despite the OCR and slowdown. However, Ahulika could make a Night of Nights MIDI that size. Night of Nights Large MIDI Rumor A massive Night of Nights version was rumored to made by YAMAHAPSR 800. The rumor said the MIDI had 15 billion notes. It is probably pure unsustained spam, with a lot of layers, and without note art. First comment in this YouTube video for source Category:Famous impossible music Category:Touhou series